Team Kakashi vs. Team Masuta
Team Kakashi vs. Team Masuta is a battle that takes place in Season One during the Season One Chunin Selection Exams. It is a battle between the Genin members of Team Kakashi and the Genin members of Team Masuta. The bulk of the battle focuses on Matt Warren fighting Masuta Tatsumaki, but their teammates are involved in the same conflict as well. Prelude As the members of Team Kakashi take a break in the Forest of Death, they find themselves surrounded by Team Masuta. Masuta Tatsumaki sees their Heaven Scroll, noting that his team has an Earth Scroll. Matt Warren tauntingly tells them to come and take the scroll, and Masuta indicates his teammates to fight. Matt states that the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Village Hidden in the Sand are supposed to be allies, but Masuta counters that all Villages participating in the Exams are allies. He tells Matt that going after his scroll is nothing personal, but Naruto Uzumaki tells him that they will not get that far. Battle Jisashi Tenoke and Tagaki Shizukuta wield kunai while Jisashi throws shuriken. The members of Team Kakashi evade the shuriken, and Jisashi attacks them with Wind Scythe Jutsu. Team Kakashi is caught in the attack and injured, and Naruto and Sakura Haruno attack. Naruto fights Jisashi while Sakura battles Tagaki. Tagaki uses Cyclone Star against Sakura, who evades it. Meanwhile, Matt battles Masuta, who agrees to engage him. Matt attacks with Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu, but Masuta counters with Wind Style: Wind Wall. Masuta then follows up with Wind Style: Gust Movement, coming behind Matt and attacking with a kunai. Matt is injured by the attack, and Masuta commends him on his Fire Style Jutsu and asks Matt his name. Matt responds, and Masuta introduces himself, stating he would like to meet up after the Exams to give Matt pointers on fighting. Matt is thrown off by this, and Masuta clarifies that they are all there to win but they can still get along outside the Exams. Matt tentatively agrees, and the two continue their fight. Masuta attacks Matt with Wind Style: Gust Movement, but Matt successfully defends against the assault, and the two exchange several attacks with kunai. Finally, Masuta uses Wind Style: Gust Current to blow Matt back, and Masuta attacks him with a Cyclone Star. Matt manages to evade the attack, but the Cyclone Star cuts down a tree and sends it falling on top of Matt. Matt uses the Fireball Jutsu to destroy the tree, shrouding himself in smoke and clouding his vision. Masuta attacks him with a Cyclone Star, injuring Matt as he escapes the smoke. Masuta punches him, knocking him away while Masuta waits for him to recover. Masuta compliments Matt's reflexes and advises him to attack more quickly. They notice that their teammates have finished fighting, and Naruto and Sakura are victorious. Masuta checks on his teammates, confirming that they are okay, and he and Matt continue their battle. Sakura asks if they should assist Matt, but Naruto declines, stating that this will be good for him and that losing one of their two Heaven Scrolls will be okay. Masuta moves out of sight using his Gust Movement technique, and he throws two Cyclone Stars at Matt. Matt counters with Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu, but Masuta escapes injury or detection. Matt is attacked by another Cyclone Star from a different location, but he successfully evades this. Masuta appears overhead preparing to attack again, and Matt uses Fire Style: Dragon Darts. Masuta counters with Cyclone Star Bullets, dissipating most of Matt's Dragon Darts and dealing the Leaf Shinobi injury. Masuta lands on the ground and charges Matt with a kunai, but Matt escapes harm with the Substitution Jutsu. Matt attacks Masuta with shuriken, but Masuta evades these and spots Matt. He attacks with Cyclone Star, but this turns out to be a Clone Jutsu. While Masuta is distracted, Matt attacks him with a single Dragon Dart. The Jutsu unintentionally hits Masuta directly in the face, knocking him out of the air and causing him to crash to the ground. Aftermath All members of Teams Kakashi and Masuta are horrorstruck, and they all close in on Masuta to find that he has been killed. Sakura tries to heal him but is unsuccessful. Matt is severely distraught at what has happened, meanwhile Naruto and Sakura apologize to Jisashi and Tagaki for what has happened. Jisashi confirms that it was unintentional, and Tagaki gives Team Kakashi his team's Earth Scroll. They then gather Masuta's body and leave the Exam to return it to the Village Hidden in the Sand, Jisashi stating that he deserves to be remembered. The members of Team Kakashi are left in the aftermath of the battle, and Matt is overcome by panic. He wishes to leave the Shinobi World, and Naruto and Sakura both try to talk him down. This results in a verbal confrontation between Matt and Naruto, with Naruto stating that Matt should not let Masuta's death destroy him and ruin a place that he fits in. Sakura intervenes, finally convincing Matt to take the night to think everything over. When the next day arrives, Matt has disappeared. Naruto and Sakura search for him, and Sakura finds him at a creek, having not slept the previous night. Sakura talks to him and consoles him, assuring him that he is not a bad person and that he should try to move forward. Matt finally agrees to come back with them, and the three of them proceed to the tower. Category:Battle